


A New Adventure

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Can you smell anything?”“Other than your nerves? No,” Peter said with a grin. He knew this would be fun. And he knew they made the right decision not telling their plan to the pack. For some reason he had a feeling that ‘getting Stiles fucked by a tentacle monster’ would not have gone over well.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @geirhildur on tumblr, who won my weekly fic giveaway!  
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> All my love for Emma! <3

“This is a horrible idea,” Stiles said as they stopped by the abandoned waste management plant just outside the city boarders.

“You’re the one who’s always begging to be bait, darling,” Peter told him with a shrug. The air was chilly as they got out, but thankfully it didn’t smell as bad as he feared. For a waste management plant.

Stiles scrunched up his nose, looking at his phone. There was a jogging track going around the Preserve that passed the facility. And in the last two weeks three people reported being attacked by ‘something.’

Thanks to some digging, they had a very good idea of what that something was. Or well, a vague idea, at least.

“Can you smell anything?”

“Other than your nerves? No,” Peter said with a grin. He knew this would be fun. And he knew they made the right decision in not telling their plan to the pack. For some reason he had a feeling that ‘getting Stiles fucked by a tentacle monster’ would not have gone over well.

“You don’t need to worry, darling, I know you will enjoy it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him, but Peter could see the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. And he knew he was right. He would just have let his boy realize it on his own.

“Okay,” Stiles said, more to himself than to anyone else. “Okay, so where’s the stuff?”

Peter procured the small vial they picked up from Alan from his pocket. The contents of it looked like mercury, heavy and metallic.

“Here you go. Deaton said it will be harmless to you, but it should poison whatever this is through the mucous membranes.”

“Right,” the boy said, sounding a bit dubious, and Peter couldn't really fault him; the potion was anything but appetizing. Still, Stiles took it from him, flicking the cork away with his thumb and then drinking it quickly, not leaving room for hesitation.

Peter watched him with his eyes narrowed. This was all good fun, but he didn’t want it to end with a rush to the ER.

Stiels shuddered and gagged a bit, taking a moment to compose himself, but then blinked his eyes open, almost surprised.

“Wow! Strawberry aftertaste! Not the worst thing I’ve drank.”

Peter sighed.

“Alright, let’s get on with it. It’s most potent if you can infect the monster within the first hour.”

***

They already knew where the attacks happened, so they made their way over to a dried out stream. There was a six foot wide, circular vent embedded in the steep bank, almost vertical in the hillside. The vent had a grill over it, the gaps between the iron bars thick enough that someone could reach their whole arm through it. The jogging path was running right on top of it. People claimed that something tried to grab them for below.

"Okey dokey," Stiles said. "Now what?"

"Now you get undressed, and shake that cute little ass to charm our friend into fucking," Peter said, grinning. Of course, he would stay close to make sure that Stiles wouldn't be harmed, but all their research said the thing just wanted to have some fun. It would have been a pain in the ass to venture into the facility and try to hunt it down, hence: poisoning.

Stiles huffed, but obeyed, chucking off his hoodie and everything under it, throwing his clothes in Peter's general direction. The little shit was lucky Peter liked him enough to catch them.

The boy cracked his neck and then walked to the vent.

"Hello?" he called into it, but the only reply he got was the echo of his own voice. "Mr. Monster?"

Peter rolled his eyes even as Stiles cackled, leaning back against the grill, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe he went out for dinner," he said with a shrug.

Peter just wanted to snark back at him when he finally heard something. He was sure Stiles wouldn't be able to pick up on it, but he did. Something... wet. Sliding against stone. Or concrete.

"I need you to stay still, darling. Your date is here," he said. He stayed where he was, out of reach, but close enough that he could be by the boy's side in a second if needed.

Stiles stiffened, but didn't move. Even in the low light Peter could see the way the hairs stood up on his arms.

It only took a second for the first tentacle to appear. It was thick and reddish, sneaking out from between the bars near Stiles' feet and wrapping around his ankle.

"Ugh," Stiles said, making a face. "Slimy and lukewarm." He tried to pull his feet away, but the tentacle held on tight. "And strong."

Peter nodded his head, noting the information.

The tentacle seemed to wait to see if Stiles would try to escape again, and when he didn't, it slithered upwards, sneaking its way up the boy's leg, leaving a shining, wet trail behind.

Peter could see the way Stiles shuddered, his face flushing.

"Aw, you like that, darling?"

"Oh, shut up," the boy bit out, but then moaned. There was another tentacle now, sliding its way around his middle, the thick, round tip dipping into his navel. A drip of slime slid down his belly and onto the base of his cock, making it twitch.

"I knew you would love this ever since you made me watch Venom," Peter teased. There was something hot in seeing Stiles like this, aroused, at the mercy of something so alien.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have a chance, a tentacle circling his throat and plunging between his lips at the first chance. Peter was careful to listen, to make sure that Stiles was able to breathe, but at the same time he couldn't deny how good it looked. On instinct, Stiles' hands few to his mouth, but they were caught by more tentacles and restrained against the bars of the grill. There had to be about a dozen working on him by now.

Stiles moaned around the tentacle, the thick juice of it sliding down his chin. He didn't look like he was in any pain, so Peter allowed himself to enjoy the sight.

"Aw, that shut you up, darling? You do love those pretty lips stuffed with something... substantial."

The boy shot him a glare, but then his eyes rolled back. Two other tentacles - thicker than the rest - appeared. One wrapped around his chest, the other taking a leg and pulling it up until Stiles was on his tip-toe, his lower half on beautiful display. His cock was already rock hard, but the monster didn't seem to care. 

"Amazing," Peter said. "I can see your hole twitch from here, darling. Are you really that hungry for some monster meat? Are you that needy?" he asked. Stiles' fingers twitched, but he couldn't really speak, the thick tentacle in his mouth fucking him slowly. "If I knew you would be begging for it like this, I would have fucked you back home to take the edge of, if only to make sure this thing doesn't think you are really such a little whore all the time."

Stiles shuddered. One of the thinner tentacles found its way to his ass, and was busy slicking his rim up with a generous amount of slime.

"I think it's getting ready for the main course," Peter told him. He could already see something big emerge from under Stiles. It looked different than the other appendages. It was ribbed, angry red and it ended in a gentle, rubbery point. It had to be as wide as a wrist at its thickest. "But you're ready for it, aren't you, darling? You're pretty much begging."

Stiles made a noise and then arched his back as - what he assumed to be - the creature's cock touched his hole. It was narrow enough at the end to slip in easily, and it seemed to vibrate. Probably to force the muscles to relax. 

Peter paid close attention, ready to tear it off if it looked like it would be too much, but the monster's cock moved slowly, entering Stiles inch by slow inch.

The boy's hips jerked, his own cock standing at attention and dripping precome, but there was nowhere for him to go, held securely as he was.

"Looks like it will give it to you good, darling. Do you think it will be able to satisfy you? We both know how much you love to be fucked rough."

Like it somehow understood Peter's words, the monster changed tactics, instead of its slow progression, it started jabbing into Stiles over and over. It was still careful, only getting a bit farther each time, but Peter had a feeling that ribbed texture was doing wonders for his boy.

"Oh, look at that... It must have felt that you need more. So much more. Who knew being a cockwhore was recognizable beyond the limits of different species?"

Stiles moaned. Peter could see his throat work as he swallowed the slime. There was too much of it, bubbling out of his mouth beside the tentacle filling it.

"Drink it all down, darling. It knows you're absolutely  _ thirsty  _ for it."

A muscle twitched in Stiles' calf as the cock inched deeper into him. It was long. Possibly longer than anything he’d taken before, and Peter was eager to see how well he would handle it. Maybe this experience would open their relationship towards more... adventure.

The monster's cock was wiggling now, trying to make more room for itself, stirring up Stiles' insides, and it was still pushing deeper. It didn't have much left though, and when it finally bottomed out, stretching the boy incredibly wide, Peter could see a bulge on that pale, flat belly.

He had to shift to accommodate his own hard on.

"Fuck, I wasn't sure you could take it, but look at you! It's almost like you have a whole arm rammed into your hole, darling..."

Stiles' cock twitched, his eyes opening bit, looking at Peter with something he couldn't name. It made him grin.

"Oh, you would  _ love  _ that, wouldn't you? Maybe later... First you have to make sure you take care of your lover. Squeeze down on that juicy monster dick for me, hm? Show him a good time."

The boy made a sound that was close to a sob, but Peter saw his belly tighten up as he tried to obey. It looked like that was what the monster was waiting for, and his cock started thrusting into him wildly, punching moans out of Stiles every time it bottomed out. Peter watched it move inside, distending the boy's belly until it stilled suddenly. 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but he definitely loved seeing Stiles' eyes roll back, his face going slack as the monster started to come inside him. It came a lot, and soon enough, the boy looked to be close to bursting, his stomach bulging like he was pregnant. Peter had no idea he would love the visual of that so much.

"That's it, darling. Maybe it will knock you up real nice, hm? Then you will have something to show for being such a little whore."

As quickly as it began, the monster started retreating, the tentacles around Stiles pulling back one by one until he collapsed, landing on his knees. Peter was there, of course, to make sure he didn't hit the ground too hard. The cock was still in him though, pulsing and slippery.

"How are you doing, darling?" he asked, running a hand through Stiles' sweat slick hair.

The boy gasped, nuzzling into his hand. He was shaking.

"Ah... fuck... fuck, Peter it's still... it's still coming..."

He hummed under his breath, grabbing the base of the monster's cock and yanking it out. Stiles whined, hiding against his chest, but Peter was there for him. His fingers were quickly by Stiles' hole, touching his puffy, sore rim, and then pushing past it.

The monster's come was like... caviar. Thick and pearly. Peter pushed deeper, finding Stiles' prostate with practiced precision.

"It's okay, darling. You deserve a reward, and then we're getting this mess out of you," he promised, pressing down on that small bundle of nerves.

Stiles was trembling, fucking his hard cock against Peter's thigh, one hand fretting over his distended belly.

"Peter... ah..."

Peter smiled, pressing more firmly.

"It's okay, darling. You might fuck all the monsters as longs I'm the monster you come home to," he teased. "Now, come for me."

Stiles did, his whole body jerking with the force of it before he went pliant in his arms.

Peter kissed his hair, and smiled. Job well done.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Also, I got my blog back, so you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com again!


End file.
